An Unforgettable Ride
by TheWayIKatniss
Summary: Persephone and Hades rides together. Sequel to Challenge Accepted. Beware of sexual content & language.


Hey guys! So this is the sequel to CHALLENGE ACCEPTED.

Ok. Take note that I'm not an expert and I don't have much experience writing so any grammatical mistakes and other errors must be excused.

I don't own THE MYTH OF (my beloved) HADES AND PERSEPHONE but this story is damn right MINE! Muahahaahahahaha

I'm fuckin blabbing right now…so just enjoy the story!

* * *

AN UNFORGETTABLE RIDE!

Hades closed the heavy leather-bound book shut and let a sigh of relief. _Finally…I can join my wife! _He thought. As if on cue, a knock was heard on the door. He smiled.

"Come on in…sweetheart" Hades said in a beat for he knew that the person was his lovely wife Persephone. He found himself staring at the most beautiful, expressive green eyes and full, strawberry pink lips begging to be kissed. He gazed upon her generous curves as she entered noticing how her body dips in and out at all the right places. The chiton that she was wearing skimmed her figure well and when she walked towards him he could see the outline of the apex between her thighs, clearly she wasn't wearing her inner garment (for his benefit). _Holy mother of Zeus…my wife is fucking hot! Sometimes I wonder how my fuckwit of a brother can create such divine perfection…? _Hades thought to himself.

"Hades, if you're done work I was wondering if you'd wanna ride with me?" Persephone asked while sitting cross-legged on his desk with the slit of her chiton parted to expose her soft, long legs...tempting him.

After a split second of thought, Hades said with a big grin on his face "Babe, I'd rather you ride on me as you did last night after I tore you're your dress".

"With your ferociousness last night I'm glad my dress was the only thing you tore or else I might have to recover in our chambers today" Persephone replied with a glint in her eyes. She could still remember the sensation of Hades ramming into her ruthlessly from their previous love making and she loved every second of it.

"Persephone, you know I'd be careful not to hurt you so…" The statement made Persephone blush. He enjoyed watching her. He loved the way she blushed making her seem more like the innocent virgin he used to know (_even after all that mind blowing, earth shattering or should he say 'underworld' shattering sex_). He trailed her glorious legs with light fingers from her ankle up to the top of her thighs but not making any effort to travel down to her vertical lips. His action was awarded with his wife's soft sigh.

Persephone knew she had to move now or Hades will have his way with her on the desk. She smiled and dragged her husband saying "We don't have much time to waste…I promise you that you'll be marveled by my riding skills!"

XXXXX

Hades ordered his stable boy to bring out his favourite stallion Alastor along with Persephone's mare but he was a bit quizzical when she told him that they will only need Alastor for the day. Seeing that Hades was looking at her questionably Persephone said that they are to literally ride together and that it was not a race of sorts. When the horse was brought to them, stable boy dismissed, Hades lifted Persephone from the ground and placed her comfortably on the horse before he mounted himself.

"You know Seph…I'd rather we stayed in" He said pushing her copper-red hair aside before nuzzling the back of her neck "I was thinking we could bathe together or something."

"Oh Hades, you're such a bore! Sex while bathing is terribly Titan-dated!" Persephone protested while trying not to moan at the feel of Hades' hand finding way into her chiton to tease her breast.

"Titan-dated?! Well, I seem to recall you grinding on me begging for release the other day when WE did it in the bath!" He retreated all actions grimacing at her mention of him being out dated when he'd considered himself quite the expert in this area. "By the way, who the hell told you that sex in the bath was…well…as _you_ so put it 'Titan-dated' huh?

Persephone was taken aback by his withdrawal. "Baby, I don't need anyone to tell me that some stuffs are old-fashioned when _I _can tell that they certainly are" Was all she said before she took one look at his scrunched up face and laughed. "Gods, Hades! I can't believe you're sulking over what I said." That's when she realized that she hadn't seen Hades sulk before and that particular information made her laugh even harder. "Now…now…Grandpa Hades…stop being such a whiner!"

"GRANDPA? Geez Seph…you know I can't even stand it when you call me 'Uncle Hades'. And now you're going with 'Grandpa'?"

XXXXX

They had ridden far into the woods of the Elysian before Persephone demanded that Hades stopped his stallion just so she could reposition herself. Hades had been all jerky and cold on her since she started that 'Grandpa' shit. She tried to rotate herself so she could face him. Hades observed that Persephone was having troubles so he hoisted her, twirled her around and allowed her space to drape her legs around his powerful thighs. Hades lifted his eyebrows and wondered what exactly she intended to do.

"Trying to apologize? A few words on how sorry you are for making me feel so old…? (even though he looked 35-ish in mortal age *and he's gonna stay like that forever!* he was actually thousands of years older than Persephone who looked as though she just turned 18 last week!). I get it Seph, I'm waayyy older than you. But you didn't complain when I asked you to marry me…when I staged your abduction…when I took your virginity (that had Persephone blushing)…heck you didn't even complain when I threatened your mom that I'd fuck you right in front of her eyes if she continues to try and fuck up our marriage with her rotten tricks!"

"Dammit Hades! I was just joking. Why are you suddenly being so sensitive bout it huh?" She asked framing his cheeks with both her hands and feeling like a total ass. Fuck it. It wasn't her fault. She didn't know Hades would get all worked up about it. "You know how much I love you. I live for you, Hades. We joked. We talked. You must know by now that I say loads of bullshit I don't mean! You make me extremely happy. You give me the best, hottest sex ever known…in fact I wasn't sure if I was a woman until I met you! Being your wife is the best thing that has ever happened to me!" Persephone expressed a huff. "So, what's with all this I'm-old-and-you're-not issue?"

Hades looked at Persephone with guilt in his eyes. _Damn! Persephone loves you like mad and you had to go and fuck it up, stressing her out with your shit! Way to go Hades. _"Gods, I'm so sorry Seph. It's just that your mother HAD to hint it to Hecate bout how much older I am compared to you and that you could have had any other 'more eligible' gods and how…"

His speech was interrupted by Persephone's question. "Wait. By 'more eligible' gods, I take it you mean Hermes and Apollo?"

Hades simply nodded his confirmation. "And how you're supposed to live the rest of your months in this stuffy hell hole. And she even had to open her big fucking mouth and tell Hecate that you'd most probably end up childless cause' she thinks I'm too old to sire a child. I bet what that hag really meant was that my seeds are too dry to be of good use!" He still remembered Hecate's embarrassment in having to repeat what Demeter had purposely told her. Since, Hecate had pledge her loyalty to him a long time ago, she doesn't hide things that concerns him.

"Oh Hades" Persephone began, planting a firm kiss on his lips. "You know how my mother can be quite nonsensical at times…" She tried to calm him with her words and failed miserably.

"But Sephy, what if she's right? What if you can't have a child because of me?"

"Frankly honey, I couldn't give a damn if we had a child or not. I mean I wouldn't mind if we're fated to have one and if we don't, it is not gonna make any difference to me. I'm not gonna feel sad or disappointed…with you around me I can never feel that way." A slow smile crept up Persephone's face. "Come on Hades, stop thinking bout her. I brought you here for something else."

_Come on Hades. Do this for Seph…stop cracking your head bout what that fucked up sister of yours had said._ "Well, what is it?"

"Keep watching and you'll understand". Persephone said before she unclasped the brooch on her right shoulder that held her chiton together, making the material slipped from upper body and bunched around her waist exposing a pair of firm, round breast crowned by succulent dusky nipples to her husband's gaze. She licked her forefinger and brought them over to circle her nipples while her other hand was rubbing her husband's southern territory, she heard Hades' sharp intake of breath and vowed to make him feel better.

In matter of seconds, she could already feel the humungous bulge forming beneath Hades' leather trousers. Since Hades was wearing his signature black metal armour, Persephone took advantage of his over-dressed state by rubbing her hardened nipples on the cold metal. She let out a long sigh at the sensation. Her hands worked their way to unclasping Hades' trousers. The minute his cock was freed from its confines it stood long, impossibly hard and fully erect. Persephone was never ceased to be amazed by her ability to take all of him in her. She tilted her head to look in to her husbands' lustful silver eyes and gave a secretive smile. Hades used his thumb to tease her clit before Persephone lifted her hips and let the tip of his cock impale her vagina. Hades let out a long groan as he felt Persephone grinding into his cock with all her might trying his cock to penetrate deeper into her maddeningly tight pussy without stuffing her labia in along the length. Whenever they had sex Persephone knew that every time Hades worked his thrusts her labia would be stuffed into her somehow. Persephone tried to wiggle out her labia but no avail so she had to tug her labia out using her fingers. Seeing that his wife had done maneuvering herself, Hades finally understood what Persephone meant when she said that they were to _literally ride together_. He smirked- pleased to acknowledge that Persephone's wild side emerged from his tutoring. Hades tightened his grip on the reins and ordered Persephone to brace herself; which she did by reaching out one of her hand behind her to grip the saddle and another one around his right shoulder.

"Are you ready, babe?" Hades asked wanting his wife to be alert.

"Oh yesss! Come on Hades, fuck me wild! Prove my mother wrong!" Persephone said and regretting it a second later, afraid that Hades might still be sensitive over the mention of her mother but when she saw Hades' evil smirk all her fears vanished.

Those magic words on proving Demeter wrong was the only encouragement needed for Hades to screw his wife's immortal brains out! Hades raised his joystick high up in the air and with the force only a god could create, he whipped Alastors' flank. The stallion let out an angry whine, jerked and began to charge fast and furiously.

With the beast's first plod, Hades managed to stick half his dick through her tunnel. Persephone's head was thrown back, her healthy mass of reddish brown hair suddenly felt too heavy for her head and her strawberry lips were parted to allow her grunts and moans of "URNGHHHHHHs and AAHHhhhs". By the next few paces, Hades managed stuff the rest of his length into Persephone's sweet wet cunt. He let out a long howl as he felt Persephone's pussy slide through his dick.

"UNGHHHhh…Oh Sephy…you drive me mad…That's it baby! Ohhhh…haaah..Haaaaahahhh..arghhh…FUCK THAT COCK SEPHY! I WANNA SEE YOU FUCK IT RAW!" He screamed as the sound of their flesh smacking against each other became more louder. Their pounding became more urgent, frantic with need.

"YEAH…ohhh…URGHHHHHHHH…Hades…UNNNFFfff…I'm gonna FUCK YOU SOOO HARD…YOU'LL CUM LIKE MAD!" She said before pulling herself out of Hades before waiting for Alastors' next big move to push back into his cock. Every thrust producing a squishing, sucking sound and a constant scream or moan from the couple.

As ever demanding, Hades felt that he needed more of Persephone but he also knew he had to keep her juices flowing if he wanted to push their lovemaking into a new territory. So, he released one of his hands to cup her ass-squeezing and smacking them before he moved his hands forward to her nether lips. Hades trailed her juices up to her asshole, drawing circles as he went about smothering her ring with the sticky liquid. Persephone felt as though she had lost her senses there and then. She started fucking Hades with more need. Hades, taking advantage of the situation, hit Alastor's flank with more force than the previous session. With every thrust, Hades soon felt his cock hitting the opening of Persephone's womb, then with some work on his side, he manage to burst the tip of his dick into his wife's womb.

Persephone gave a guttural cry, initially she felt a little pain but it disappeared the moment she felt Hades ramming through her opening. "Hades, that feels FUCKING GOOD!...UNGHHHH…MORE HADES…MORE!"

Hades was more than happy to comply. He kept thrusting until he felt the flair of his penis wedge its way in that's when he found out he couldn't slide back out because the flair had locked his dick inside his wife's cunt and they would have to wait until he ejaculates and calms his cock down before he could slide back out of her. _Fuck it man._

Persephone however was oblivious to this problem…she kept rocking herself back and forth relinquishing to the feel of Hades' dick inside her womb. She knew she had to thank Hades for this. And she also knew that she was about to orgasm soon…Hades kept hitting that special spot. _So much for wanting to make Hades cum like mad…it seems that I'm the one's bout to FUCKING flood the saddle with cum!_

She couldn't take it anymore. "OHHhh..Hades I'M GONNA CUMMMMMMM! ARGHHHhhh…Ahhhaaaaaaahh…OH I'm CUMMING! HAAADEEEESSSSSSSSS!". Persephone came with lots of fair warning and screamed Hades' name.

Hades felt himself on the edge of orgasm. He made a few quick thrusts. "SEPHY…UGHHHHH…FUCK IT BABE! Haaaaaah..aahh…SEPH I'M GONNA BURST YOUR WOMB!" Hades too gave a fair warning before he shot his heavy load of cum into her and Persephone felt that the pressure from Hades' ejaculation was too much to bear, she thought she might orgasm again; she did. That was when he started relaxing enough to allow his cock slide slowly out of his wife's tight pussy.

The moment Hades released his possession over her nether region, Persephone felt her cum and Hades' gush out of her womb like a waterfall. "Oh, Hades that was amazing! I've never felt you so deep before…it was great!" She squealed, glowing from the aftermath of good sex.

Hades smiled at her, he silver eyes shone with love for this sweet little creature. "Yeah, I wanted to try it some time ago but I also wanted you to be ready and when I saw you grunting just now…I thought this would be a good time." He toyed with her nipples with his fingers. He couldn't bend his body to claim that sweet tender nipples in his mouth because he was wearing that damned armour and also he was way taller that Persephone. "Damn Seph, we've got to stop somewhere. I wanna get this fucking armour off!"

"But Hades, I thought you could like will it with your godly powers or something…?" His wife questioned.

"I know but I kinda don't wanna use my powers in such a way when my own wife had to strip off on her own! Equality, Seph."

"Wait but you'd always just disappear off your clothes when we make love and all that." She asked again and saw the arrogant tilt of his head and his triumphant face before adding "Am I not right?"

"Tsk…tsk…tsk…babe if you'd remember clearly every time we make love you'd strip me off my clothes too. Clawing at my garments like the tigress you are!" Hades explained before tugging at the reins to change the direction of his stallion.

XXXXX

After another session of lovemaking at a clearing in the woods near a magnificent waterfall. Hades sat back on a tree naked with Persephone laying her back onto his chest. He wrapped his arms around the stomach of his wife's glorious form. Her steady breathing put him at ease. He buried his nose at the top of her hair taking in the scent of apples, roses, sunshine and everything else that had to do with nature. The bonus point in marrying the Goddess of the Spring: you'd get to smell and feel the presence and beauty of nature in the Underworld-where there's only the smell, feel and screams of tortured souls, sulphur and fire (there was also abundance of gems but that's beside the point!)

"Hades?"

"Hmmm..?"

"I was wondering…how come we've never passed a soul since we got here?" His wife asked, bringing his right hand to rest on her breast.

Hades smiled at her action "That's cause this part of the Elysian is mine, Sephy." He answered squeezing her breast.

"Mmmm…" She was delighted by his touch "But isn't it wrong to just claim this part of the land, honey?"

Hades gave a low laugh. "Seph, _I_ built the Elysian and Asphodel. Before this, during the Titan's rule, every soul was punished without proper regard in Tartarus. Souls were banished there the moment the body dies. After we came to rule and I got the Underworld, I thought about how unjust everything seemed so I went about repairing them. Thankfully, there was Nyx and Erebus to help me out in the beginning, Hecate came about and I decided to give her the Northern Region…it was empty so I hand it to her to do whatever she wanted with it as long as she pledge her allegiance to me and I must say that she has done a good job." He twirled a lock of hair. "There was no other place in the Underworld that could grow living plants except the Elysian and Asphodel, Sephy, until you came along and stated growing things here and there!" He laughed remembering the crawlers that twined the pillars leading to their bathing chambers. "So, at that time I decide to take one-sixth of the Elysian while I was reconstructing it and made it my boundary." Hades finished dryly.

"Holy Nyx! This is only one-sixth of the Elysian? Gods, its sooo huge! I mean we've been riding for so long in so many directions! I wonder how big the rest of it is…" Persephone was clearly surprised. "And I'm really touched by your generosity, Hades" She said before taking his hand to kiss it. "I can't believe people still try to put you in a bad light after all that you've done for these souls!" _It was mostly my mother._

Hades twisted Persephone to side just so he could claim her mouth for a kiss. "Personally, Seph, I couldn't care less about what people had to say or write about me. They can try and paint me in the worst picture but I'm just so thankful to the Fates that I have you, love."

"Hades, I was thinking when you might wanna fulfill your promise?" Persephone said arching her eyebrow.

"What promise?"

"Oh, you know the one the goes by the line of fucking me in front of your beloved sister…" She said with a gleam in her green eyes.

"Sephy, it was a threat not a promise. By the way, I didn't think you were up for a sex show with an audience containing mainly of your mother…" He dared.

Persephone held Hades hand near her mouth and took his middle finger in her lips. She slid it slowly into her mouth sucking and nibbling along the length as she took the whole finger in. She felt Hades hardening again by the side of her hips. Then, she slowly slid his finger out, grazing along the way as she felt Hades move his other hand over the curve of her bottom to stick his fingers in her cunt. Much to Hades' surprise, Persephone pulled his hands away and stood up- breaking all body contact they had earlier.

That was when Persephone laid his a challenge. A DARE. He would never ever forget.

"Hades, the next time you take me…it WILL be in front of my mother!" She had said before dressing up, leaving Hades dumb founded on the grass.

Then, a slow evil smirk crossed his features. _Persephone, you're definitely my best student._

* * *

A/N: OK so this story goes to all you guys who reviewed, faved, and followed the previous story (I LOVE YOU GUYS)…because honestly, I typed out this story like 2 months ago but then it sounded like crap when I re-read it so I altered and added sooooo many things yesterday up till 3 in the morning and it is all because I saw the number of people who actually liked the what I wrote and they didn't even call me a horny bitch or anything! *sobs* And I was greatly motivated to post it today! I'll try and post the next one but I've got a major exam coming up and I hardly studied for it. Fuck.

I felt that my previous story was too much action hardly anything emotional so I tried to add more 'matters of the heart'.

Btw, if you guys noticed that Persephone curses a lot its coz she learned it from her sensei- the one and only HADES *I'm singing his name*

If there's any questions…pls do ask me…and if there's anyone of you who's interested to add me in Facebook Pls PM msg me first or you can wait for my tumblr page (I know I'm super mediaeval! I started it like few days ago after my best friend taught me and there's hardly anything yet but I'm trying). Don't worry I'm friendly!

Ok I'll shut up now. Bye. Lots of love from me!


End file.
